


In Pain And Out of Meds

by Ellezaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform, Post-Iron Man 1, Sickfic, Slight fluff, caring Tony, do not copy anywhere else, not exactly in relationship but before that, pepper has periods, pepper in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellezaria/pseuds/Ellezaria
Summary: Pepper has period cramps and a headache. Cue Tony caring for her.Set slightly just after Iron Man 1. Pepper is still his PA.





	In Pain And Out of Meds

Pepper walked over to the couch, sighing in pain. Clutching her stomach, she willed the period cramps to go away. But of course it didn't. She thought to get some ibuprofen from the medical cabinet, but then remembered that she had used the last of it this afternoon to lessen her headache.

Headaches happened frequently because of the stress she was under. She had to deal with the reporters and the press meets after Tony revealed he was Iron Man.

On top of the throbbing pain in her skull she now had to suffer her menstrual cramps. And currently she was out of medicines.

"How long will it take, JARVIS?” She had placed an order for the ibuprofen; but it was taking way too long to arrive.

"ETA 7 minutes, Miss Potts." JARVIS replied.

“Tell them to hurry up.” Pepper whined in pain.

"I've already done it." JARVIS replied.

Several seconds had passed when JARVIS said "Mr Stark is asking you to come down to the lab, Miss Potts."

“Tell him I'll be there in 2 minutes.” She took a deep breath and stood up. But her legs felt weak and she sat down immediately. “Dammit!” she could feel another wave of cramping start again. She tried again, with the same result.

Out of the corner of her eye Pepper vaguely saw Tony coming up the stairs from his lab. He came over to her, his face expressing concern. “Pepper are you okay? JARVIS said you were in pain.”

"It's just my stupid period cramps and… a raging headache building up." She pressed her fingers to her temple, "I used the last of the ibuprofen here in the afternoon and now there's none for the cramps…." She trailed off.

"Have you ord–" Tony began but was cut off by JARVIS. "Sir the medication will arrive in approximately 5 minutes."

“What can I do for you in the meantime, Pepper?” Tony hated seeing her face scrunched up in distress like that. There must be something he could do to ease it. "Can you get me the hot pack from the medical cabinet? It'll help with the cramps.”

“I'll get it. You should lie down.” he suggested gesturing to the couch.

Tony adjusted some cushions so she could be more comfortable. Pepper took off her heels and shifted, so she could lie down. He gave her a small smile and went to get the hot pack.

Pepper closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Here have this" Tony handed her the pack. She put it on her stomach and slowly sighed in relief. "Thank you, Tony" 

He shrugged. "Don't mention it. Anything else you need, hmm? Water, maybe?"

"A glass of water would be fine"

"On it" He came back with it. She sat up to drink. The hot pack was mercifully dulling the pain.

"A delivery for Miss Potts is at the door" came the voice of JARVIS a moment later.

"I'll get it."

Tony came back with the pills and another glass of water. He handed it to and her sat beside her.

After drinking she replied, “You know you don't have to do this.”

Tony thought for a moment; then he declared "From now on Pep you can take breaks as long as you need whenever this sort of pain arises. I don't want you working your butt off if you are in so much discomfort, okay? Even take the day off if you want when the cramps are bad"

She tried to protest “Tony–"

He cut her off "No ifs, no buts, Pepper. Who's the boss around here, hmm?” He continued not pausing for her to answer “Yeah right, that's me. I make the rules around here” “I can handle it Tony–”

“I know you can.” He looked at her, her eyes full of determination and defiance with a hint of pain around the edges. His tone softened. “Look, Pep, you are all that I have. And I hate to see you in pain. So go home or stay here if you want but you are banned from working whenever this happens."

"All right, all right…” she conceded “I'll take a break whenever it gets too intense, okay? Otherwise, the work will pile up real fast and I'll have to hire my own PA”, she added jokingly.

Tony chuckled but nodded anyways. He knew she was right about the work part. She was a feeling lot better now. Not just because of the pills but also seeing how much Tony cared about her. “I'll stay here today,” she said "and I'll chill for now" she added seeing that Tony was about to suggest just that.

He nodded. "Call me if you need something, 'kay Pepper?"

She hummed in response. "G'night Tony" and headed to her room. 

As Pepper lay in her bed she smiled and felt a blush creep up; knowing that not many bosses were as considerate as him.

After that incident Tony made sure that there was never an instance when they were out of meds and hot packs. There were backup meds and backup–backup meds so that they were never out of them. She rested whenever stuff got too overwhelming and Tony _always_  understood.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever fanfic! Tell me how you felt!
> 
> (Edit 15/3/2020: Check out the [Behind the Screen ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574667/chapters/56559475)of this, where I talk about the writing process of this fic!)


End file.
